The new Kid and the Ice Queen
by Larissa243
Summary: Anna lives a lonely live. Nobody talks to her and nobbody likes her. And she has no problem with that, she needs nobody. But then a new kid appears in her school. A stundent called Yoh Asakura, who just moved here with his brother. Yoh notices Anna and he is interested in her. His heart races when he sees Anna. But will the Ice Queen share Yoh's feelings? AnnaxYoh
1. Authors Notice

Hi, I am Liz and this is my second fic, but my first one about Shaman King. I don't know where this fic is going, but I want to write a romantic and dramatic fic about Anna and Yoh. Please Rate and Review. I hope you will like my fanfiction.


	2. The Ice Queen

The girl walked alone to her school. She looked cold, distant and in some way fearsome. Her Highschool appeared in front off her, nothing to special just a big grey building with some trees in front of the entrance. The girl hated the school, hated the people in it, hated the nickname they gave to her. Sometimes it echoed in her head the whole night. Ice Queen. Some off the other students didn't even know her real name and no one wanted to know it. In fact the nickname Ice Queen was quite fitting for her. She was cold, aggressive and arrogant like a queen. She sighed as she entered the school. Every step became more painful.

'Why do I have to do this', she thought, as she entered the school. Then she heard the bell ring, she sighed again and walked to her class. She didn't care if she would be scolded. The blonde girl opened the door to her class and entered without saying something to someone, not even to the teacher, who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Anna! You are late again! At least excuse yourself", the teacher said with a raised voice, but Anna didn't care. She just sat down on her place in the last row and stared out of the window, waiting for this day to pass.

"Someday you will face serious consequences", the teacher screamed "Where did I stop? Oh right. The new student. His name is Yoh Asakura and he just moved here with his twin brother. I hope you will be nice to our new student and become friends with him", as the teacher finished the little speech a beautiful brown-haired boy entered the room. He wore headphones, a necklace and the school uniform, but still he looked fantastic. All the girls stared at him and their hearts melted, even Anna looked at him for a second.

"Hey. I am Yoh", the boy said with a huge smile and all the girls fell for him, but he didn't even notice. Even some of the boys seemed to admire him.

"If I could get your attention again class", the teacher said, but still some of the girls had only eyes for the brown-haired boy. The teacher sighed loud. "Please Yoh take the empty seat in front of Manta" Yoh just nodded and moved to the empty seat, the stare of the girls were following him, they watched every step he did make. As he sat down on his chair he turned around to the boy called Manta.

"Hey I am Yoh. I hope we will get along well", he had still his stupid grin on the face and turned to the other kid next to him. It was a guy with blue, spiky hair and the only student in the class, who overslept the whole introduction of Yoh. Yoh began to smile and laid his head on his arms and he also began to slowly doze off. The rest of the lesson was passing really fast.

"Thanks for your attention and enjoy the rest of you day", as soon as the teacher left the classroom all of the girls ran to Yoh's chair and wanted to greet him and chat with him.

"Where did you live before?"  
>"Where did you get this cool headphones?"<br>"I can show you the school, if you want?"  
>"I can show you the town, Yoh"<p>

"Can you let him be!", boys voice screamed. "He won't like you just 'cause you ask him all this retarded questions", it was the blue haired boy. It looked that all the noise woke him up, but at least the girls gave up and all returned to their places, but you could hear and see that they were still talking about Yoh. Yoh took a deep breath.

"Thank you", he said with a smirk and scratched the back of his head. Yoh wasn't used to so much attention, he lived in a small village, where nothing ever happened and he attended an only guys school.

"I am HoroHoro by the way. You don't seem like one of the lame dudes here in class", he laughed. Manta turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. "Oh and also Manta isn't lame", he softly punched the shoulder of him.

"Horororo?", Yoh said while tilting his head to the side.

"HoroHoro!", he screamed and he couldn't hold back his anger. Yoh just laughed and grinned, while HoroHoro freaked out how you pronounce his name and how cool his name is. Anna sighed at the other end of the room and rolled her eyes over.

"Could you just shut up, you morons!?", Anna screamed and threw a book after HoroHoro, who barely could dodge it. HoroHoro sat down while muttering some insults. Yoh stared at the girl, who continued to stare out of the window.

"Who is she?" Yoh said still staring at her.

"Uh.. She.. well.. she is.. she", Manta stuttered, he seemed very nervous. He looked to her to be sure that she isn't listening "She is called the Ice Queen", he managed to say at last.

"Who?", Yoh asked still looking at the girl with a certain fascination. HoroHoro just rolled his eyes over.

"The Ice Queen. She is a total bitch. An insane bitch. She is violent, doesn't talk, nobody likes her and she hates us", he said, while giving her an angry look. Yoh continued to stare. He couldn't stop. He found the blonde girl kinda interesting, he didn't know why, but he wanted to know her.

"She is kinda cute, don't you think so?", Yoh said while blushing a bit. "I bet she is nice", he said with his usual grin.

"Th-The Ice Queen and nice. Never!" Manta and HoroHoro said together. Yoh just continued to watch her with a small smile. The rest of the lessons passed quite fast. In the breaks Yoh chatted with some class members and became really good friends with Manta and HoroHoro. Finally the last lesson ended and Yoh sighed in relief.

"Hey Yoh, where to you live? Maybe we can go home together" Manta said with a small smile on his lips. Yoh, who was completely tired and muttered something, which no one could understand.

"At the big house next to the river", he said finally, while rubbing his eyes. Manta's smile became bigger and he asked Yoh if they will walk together. Yoh shook his head and declined politely, he looked at Anna again, who was reading a book and still sitting on her place. Manta, who got the hint just shook his head and sighed loudly. As he left the classroom Yoh stood up and went in front of Anna's desk and smiled at her. Anna didn't even bother to look at him and continued to read her book.

"Hey, I am Yoh. You are Anna right?", he continued to smile at her, but feeling slightly uncomfortable. The Ice Queen looked at him for a second and her eyes pierced through him and Yoh's heart began to race. His face became red and his jaw dropped slightly. She was even more beautiful than Yoh thought. Not that he really cared about her outside, but it was just overwhelming.

"And if I am Anna?", she asked with a bored tone, not looking at Yoh, who was quite happy that she didn't look, he was red like a tomato.

"Well, I just wanted to talk and to get to know you", he said still with his smile and the redness of his face faded slowly. Anna closed her book and looked at him, still with her bored look on her face. She rested her head on the palm of the handed.

"Yeah, I am Anna. And I will leave now", she stood up from her table, grabbed her schoolbag and went to the door of the class. Yoh quickly followed her. Anna looked at him and sighed. She understood that Yoh will just follow her to her house, no matter what she would say.

**Anna POV:**

* * *

><p>'Why is this idiot even following me', I thought while I left the school. The wind was blowing hard in my face, it was very cold for a day in summer. I slowly got goosebumps all over my arms and my jacket was at home, who would expect this cold wind in a summer day. The guy is still following me and now he is even handing me his jacket. At least my goosebumps disappear now. Well I can't deny that he is hot and attractive, but he looks like a fool, with his dumb smile all over his face. But he is the first one who ever wanted to talk with me. Well, I guess this will change. Everybody hates , everybody leaves me, he is just another foolish human.<p>

"Anna? Is something wrong you look so depressed", Yoh said.

"Oh, don't worry", my voice was soft like it never was before and why is my heart racing? He is just an idiot. I don't know him either. But why am I feeling like this? I don't even want friends and I don't want a boyfriend either.

"Wow, that was the first sentence I heard, without you being mean", Yoh said with his stupid smile.

"I am not mean, I am just saying the truth", I say angrily. Fool. "Well that's my house. Here is your jacket", I say and press the jacket hard in his hands and enter my house. He waved at me and said he enjoyed the walk. My heart is still racing, because of that stupid boy! And how could he enjoy the walk, we didn't even talk. I am feeling tired, I better go get some sleep and forget him.

**Normal POV:**

* * *

><p>Yoh watched Anna disappear through her door to her house. It was nothing special. A small white house, with a little garden in the backyard. It looked comfy. Yoh walked slowly to his house, which wasn't too far away from Anna's. He really enjoyed the walk, the didn't talk though, but it didn't matter. Yoh enjoyed walking next to Anna, she was a normal girl after all. Ice Queen didn't fit her, she wasn't really that cold, Yoh could feel it. With his smile, which wouldn't fade from his face, he entered his house and say his twin brother, who waited for him.<p>

"You are quite late Yoh", Hao said with an annoyed voice. He didn't like to wait, but he didn't want to eat without his brother. He had quite better manners than Yoh.

"Sorry. I was with a girl", Yoh said while smiling and scratching his back and Hao laughed and slapped Yoh on the back. He walked into the kitchen still laughing.

"Just like the brother. Just like the brother", Hao shouted out of the kitchen, while preparing the food.


	3. Friends

(A/N): So here is the next chapter of my story. I hoped all of you liked the first one. I hope I can publish the next chapter within this week.

* * *

><p>Yoh waked up roughly, he was still tired, but he was already too late for school. He dressed up fast and ran down into the kitchen, Hao had already left the house. Yoh grabbed a toast, his schoolbag and ran out of his house. It was warm outside and there was a soft wind blowing, which made the morning enjoyable. Yoh hurried up to get faster to his school as he saw a familiar person a few meters in front of him. He soon catched up with her and grinned at her.<p>

"Morning Anna", he said with his smile and slightly out of breath. Anna didn't look at him and continued to walk to their school. She looked more beautiful than yesterday. Her blonde hair was waving in the wind a bit and even the school uniform looked extremely good on her. Yoh slowed down to walk together with her, the same feeling as yesterday appeared. His heart was racing and his body was getting warmer. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed staying with her even when she showed him her cold shoulder. And Anna enjoyed it also, but she wouldn't never say that. She didn't want to become friends with anybody, she was happy alone. Well, not happy, but she didn't want to get her heart broken. Not again. So she wanted just to stay alone until she dies. But Yoh gave her a feeling, a strange yet good one.

"Hey", she said finally. The gates of the school could already be seen, but no other students, after all the lesson has already begun. Yoh and Anna headed inside the building.

"You don't talk much do you?", Yoh answered while they were slowly going to their classrooms. He didn't want to hurry. He enjoyed his time with Anna and she started talking with him too. Maybe he could finally talk to her like with any other person. Maybe he could get to know her better.

"I don't talk with people. I hate all of them", she said in a cold way, not even looking at Yoh.

"You are talking with me", he grinned and chuckled.

"I don't talk with people I hate", she added, still not looking at Yoh.

"So you like me?", he said with an even bigger smile on his face. Anna immediately regretted what she said and her face became all red. She quickly walked to her classroom and entered with a red face. They had luck, the teacher wasn't in the class yet, but everyone was noticing Anna's red face. She didn't even know why her head was so red. After Anna had walked to her seat Yoh, who has been left behind, came in the class and smiled at Anna, who looked like a big red tomato now. After that everybody was whispering. Yoh just continued to smile and greeted Manta and HoroHoro. As he sat down HoroHoro looked at him with big eyes.

"What happened? You didn't do it with her, right? I mean... It is your decision, but she is the devil", HoroHoro whispered to Yoh. Manta just nodded and glared at Yoh.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Yoh asked with a confused expression on his face. HoroHoro just sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get some more sleep before the teacher appeared. "Also she is not the devil. She is nice and I know that", he said while staring at her again.

"Just be careful, alright?" Manta replied. He was worried, he didn't see anything else in any except a demon. A big demon. Manta liked Yoh, it didn't matter that they just met yesterday. At lunch it felt like Manta knew Yoh since he was a child. HoroHoro felt the same way, but he would never actually say that.

"Don't worry", he smiled at Manta. He liked it that Manta worried. Yoh felt connected to Manta and HoroHoro. He had never good friends, mostly because of his brother. Yoh doesn't look like it, but he was the shy kid, he also was bad in school. And Hao was the complete opposite, he was a real genius and he had much charisma. But now Yoh was different, he wasn't shy anymore and he was separated from Hao. He liked his brother, but he was standing in his shadow all the time. "Hey Manta?", Manta looked at Yoh. "If I invite her to lunch, would you two join?", Manta looked at big eyes at Yoh and HoroHoro, who was almost sleeping, opened rapidly his eyes and looked at Yoh.

"Are you completely insane? Her?", he screamed, just not loud enough for everybody to notice. "No way, no fucking way", he added and shook his head. Yoh just grinned. "You are gonna do it anyway, am I right?", HoroHoro said and rolled his eyes. The Asakura boy just laughed and nodded. Soon the teacher came in, apologized for being too late and started his lesson. It was boring. Very boring. HoroHoro fell asleep in the first minutes, just like Yoh did. The two boys were exact the same, except that Yoh was already more popular with the girls than HoroHoro. The time passed so slowly, but after long fifty minutes the first lesson was finally over. Yoh yawned and rubbed his eyes. When he saw clearly again he walked over to Anna's seat. He was nervous, his heart was racing, but he tried to smile.

"Hey", he said to her with a cute smile. "I thought maybe you wanna eat with us. I would be really happy, if you would join us", he added still smiling at her. Anna looked at him with her cold eyes for a minute. Her heart was beating really fast, but she tried to ignore it.

"No, I don't want to eat with you and your stupid friends", she said finally and turned away from Yoh, looking out of the window again.

"Anna, c'mon. It will be fun. Just eat with us already! I don't want to beg", he sighed. "What could be the worst that could happen? That you have some fun?"

"You won't stop annoying me 'till I come with you, right?", she said annoyed and let out a deep sigh. He nodded and continued to smile to her. "Still my answer is no", she replied and rolled her eyes over. "Your friends don't even want me to join you anyway", she added.

"They don't know you! Once they know you, I am sure they'll like you. Please Anna", his smile faded from his lips and he looked dead serious now. He wanted her to join, why couldn't she understand. And why wouldn't she say yes.

"Yoh, you can't force me", Anna said slowly and looked him in his eyes.

"Just say yes already!", he screamed and some of the girls looked at them for some seconds. All of the girls began to whisper again. They were the center of attention now.

"Could you stop shouting at me!?" she shouted back at him. The whispering became louder and all eyes were watching them.

"No! Please Anna!" Yoh begged. "Anna! Just come with us already! You want to, I know it"

"Fine, you big moron" she screamed angrily at him. "Where!", she added, still with a raised voice. Yoh was relieved tha she finally said yes. He was smiling again and his eyes were filled with cheer.

"Today. On the roof", he whispered, not that everybody here in the class heard what he said. The other members off the class heard already enough. He didn't want any rumours to be spreaded around. After Anna had agreed he walked back to his table, while smiling at HoroHoro and Manta. They both just shook their head and Manta sighed. Just as Yoh took place the bell rang and the next lesson started. He couldn't concentrate, he was so happy that Anna finally said yes. He was thinking about the lunch. About Anna. He was just thinking about here. It would be beautiful. A perfect lunch.

**At lunchtime:**

* * *

><p>"You really think this is a good idea?", Manta said, while they were walking to the roof. Yoh didn't even bother to answer, he just smiled at Manta and continued to walk to the roof. As the reached the roof, they found Anna already waiting. She sat on the ground and ate some of her Bento. Manta and HoroHoro sighed, when they saw her.<p>

"Just try to be nice", Yoh whispered to them. He walked to her and sat next to her. The other two guys also slowly moved to Yoh and Anna. They still didn't understand why Yoh had to invite her to their lunch. However they also sat down next to them. The atmosphere was cold, none of them said a single word, it was dead silent. "Come on cheer up everybody. This is no funeral"

"But it feels like one! How should we relax when she is with us? Yesterday she threw a book in my face", HoroHoro screamed at Anna.

"Only because you were annoying as hell", Anna answered calmly. She didn't bother looking at him.

"What is your problem?", he asked her in an ironic way.

"I have no problem!", she sighed. Yoh had a troubled expression on his face, which Anna noticed. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Ok... I am sorry. I really shouldn't have done that...", she finally said. All three of the boys looked at her with big eyes. Not even Anna couldn't believe what she just said.

"You are WHAT!?", HoroHoro and Manta said at the same time.

"I won't say it again" she said with a red face.

"Well. No problem I think", he answered. The situation became even more awkward and everything was silent again.

"I said Anna is okay" Yoh said and began to laugh.

"Well, I guess the rumours weren't completely true. I am sorry, Anna"

"I am sorry too", Manta said, not looking in Anna's eyes.

"It's okay... My b-behaviour wasn't the best", she stuttered awkwardly.

"Well how about we start over again", Yoh said with a grin. "I am Yoh Asakura", he said still smiling.

"I won't to that stupid introduction. Anna knows my name and Manta's name. And she knows ours", HoroHoro said and crossed his arms. "But I would like to know the real Anna. So I think it is okay if you continue to eat with us", he added. Manta nodded in agreement. Anna was touched in a strange way. She still didn't want contact with other humans, but she also wanted to come here to eat with Manta, HoroHoro and Yoh. This lunch wasn't perfect, but she kinda liked it. It felt like she had friends. It was a good feeling.


	4. The First Step

(A/N): Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I have nearly no time to write, but I hope you'll like this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapters. As always **R&R**

* * *

><p>It was finally friday, Yoh was now one week at his new school. He, HoroHoro and Manta became good friends with Anna, although she didn't really want this. But still she joined them everyday to eat lunch on the roof. The last lesson was finally over and was waiting together with Anna in front of the school<p>

"When is your stupid brother showing up!?", she screamed at Yoh. They were waiting for Hao for 20 minutes already. Yoh replied with a short shrug and took a deep breath.

"How should I know?", he mumbled and looked at the display of his phone to check if he got any messages from Hao. "He's probably making out with some random girl he just met", Yoh added, while letting out a sigh.

"Your Brother is just like you!", Anna continued to scream. "Remember yesterday? I waited in front of my house ten minutes, before you showed up. We almost came to late to the first lesson"

"I know, Anna. I told you I was sorry", Yoh said still checking his phone.

"Whatever", she answered annoyed.

"Anna? I wanna ask you something", Yoh said, already getting a bit embarrassed and red. Anna looked curious at him, noticing that he blushed. "I was wondering i-if you w-want to come to my house", Anna also blushed as soon as she heard his words. Her heart was racing and her body was getting hot. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No. It's okay", she said with a racing heart. "When should I show up at your house"

"Uhh. I didn't think I get this far", he said with a smile "Well, whenever you want. If you want you can come with me right now, but Hao isn't the best cook"

"Well, then I will meet you after your meal. Is 5 pm ok?", she said, trying to play it cool. Yoh nodded and ran to his house, leaving Anna standing alone at the school. "I thought we were going home together", she said silently and sighed. But Yoh was already out of sight.

**Yoh's Place:**

* * *

><p>Hours have passed since he left Anna at the school. Yoh wandered around in his room, he was very nervous, because it was almost 5 o'clock. Yoh didn't even know what to do with Anna. Who would have guessed that Anna would accept Yoh's invitation? But Yoh was happy that she did. He tried to make this evening perfect. He even cleaned his room, he never cleaned it before, but he could never show Anna a messy room like that. The clock finally said 5 o'clock and Yoh walked to the door of his house to see if Anna was already here, or at least on the way to his house. He looked out and saw nothing. No one was on the street.<p>

'It's only 5. It is obvious that she won't come here exactly at 5', Yoh thought and let out a small sigh and closed his door and walked again to his room. He went to the window and watched for Anna. He felt strange, why was she so important for him? He knew he felt something for her, but why did he like her that much? It was unreasonable, but maybe this is love. Who needs a reason to love somebody? But how could he know if _this_ was love? Yoh never fell in love before, he never had a crush on anybody. But Anna makes him happy, even when she behaves like that. Whenever he talks to Anna his heart is racing. His body is getting hot, when he sees her. He is happy when she smiles, or when she isn't annoyed of everybody. Suddenly he had no more time to think about it, the doorbell rang. Yoh didn't even notice Anna walking down the street. He ran to the door and opened in an instant and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw before. He couldn't believe it was Anna. He always liked the look of her, although he only saw her in her school uniform. She looks cuter with this outfit. She wore a white sundress, long blue pearls and a long red scarf. Yoh was stunned and he felt bad for what he wore. A simple white shirt and his grey jeans.

"H-Hey Anna", Yoh stuttered.

"Hey", Anna blushed noticing Yoh's gaze.

"Come in", Yoh said with a red face and walked with Anna to the living room, not looking at anything else except Anna. Her face was even more red now, but she did like it.

"Your house is so huge", Anna sat down on their couch in the living room and Yoh switched the TV on and inserted the DVD, which Anna wanted to see for so long. As the movie started Yoh sat next to Anna and continued to watch her. "You really want to watch this movie?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to see it, but I never thought you like such romantic movies", Yoh said with his usual smile.

"What do you mean!", Anna screamed at him. With an embarrassed face she turned away from Yoh, who just smiled.

**1 Hour later:**

* * *

><p>Yoh was getting closer to Anna, who was still watching the movie intensely. He took a deep breath and without any further saying he grabbed Anna's hand. Both of their heads got red, but Anna also took Yoh's hand and rested her head on Yoh's shoulder. The sweet scent of Anna was filling up Yoh's nose. Soon Anna was sleeping in Yoh's lap, while he stroked her hair.<p>

"Yoh? Let me sleep with you today", she mumbled half asleep in Yoh's lap. His heart was racing.


	5. Regrets

(A/N): Again a very short chapter, but I nearly have no time to write any longer. Soon there will be longer chapters again, so please be patient. I hope you like this short chapter and as always **R&R**

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and Anna was still sleeping in Yoh's lap, slowly getting awake. She sat down normally on the couch and rubbed her eyes still seeming really tired. She was cute that way.<p>

"Morning, Anna", Yoh said with a smile and a small blush to her. Anna, who realized what she did today and what she sayed got red around her face and ran to the door of Yoh's house.

"Yoh. I am sorry. It was a mistake", she screamed, while she left the house, leaving Yoh on the couch completely alone. Yoh didn't know what to do. Her words were echoing in his had. _Mistake_.

'What? Mistake? How does she mean that? Does she regret this?', Yoh thought while he was going to his room, he also knew that it had no point in running after Anna. He fell on his bed and let out a sighed. Yoh sighed and covered his face with his pillow. 'Didn't she want it? Were my hands sweaty? What did I do wrong?', he couldn't think about anything else. The thought of Anna filled his head completely.

"Hey, Casanova! Is your date already over? If it is over you aren't like me, I would have brought here to my room", Hao said jokingly, who entered the room just now.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't annoy me, pervert", he screamed at Hao, but his voice was damped, because of his pillow. Hao's smile disappeared in an instant and he sat on Yoh's couch.

"What happened?", he asked while looking at the covered Yoh.

"Girls are just too complicated to understand", mumbled Yoh in his pillow. Hao sighed and stood up. He opened the door to Yoh's room.

"Yeah they are, but if she really likes you, then your time will come", he said, leaving Yoh again alone with his thoughts again.

**On the streets:**

* * *

><p>Anna was running to her home and she didn't know why she was running, but she didn't want to stop. Her heart was racing and tears were running down her face.<p>

'I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him', Anna ran faster to her house. 'And he doesn't love me. He surely doesn't love me. How can he love me? I am broken', more tears were running down her face and her vision became blurry.

"Hey Anna", Manta, who just came out of a small supermarket, said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up! Shut up!", she screamed at him, while she passed him.

"What's wrong with her?", he mumbled still looking at her. She finally reached her empty house and locked it behind her. As she closed the door, she sat down on the floor and started sobbing.

**Saturday:**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Yoh was still laying on his bed with the pillow over his head. He didn't sleep enough this night, he couldn't stop thinking about Anna and what happened yesterday. It started so good, but ended like a disaster. Then he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey, bro. I made you some breakfast. If you feel like eating anything it is in the kitchen. I'll be leaving", he said behind the door. "Oh a friend called, he wants to visit you today", Hao said before leaving.

"Friend?", he mumbled in his pillow and slowly stood up. He opened his window to let some fresh air inside his room. It was a very hot day. The sun was burning down on the village. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he checked it for any messages.

_I am sorry for yesterday, Yoh._

_I.. I.. am just stupid._

Yoh's heart stopped for a second. Why was she the stupid one? He grabbed his phone and typed his answer.

_Anna don't talk nonsense._

_You are not stupid.._

_You should know by now that I feel something for you.  
><em>

His heart was racing. Why did he write that? Anna clearly didn't feel the same. And even if she felt something, Yoh destroyed it completely, because he just rushed into it. When he start to worry again, he heard a knock on his door and ran to the door.

"Huh is anybody there", he looked outside and saw nothing. "These kids", he said annoyed.

"Down here Yoh", Manta said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you", he said with a big grin. "Don't you want to come in?"

"Sure", Manta walked inside Yoh's house and admired it. "Wow, it looks even bigger inside"

"Do you have a reason why you came here? Or do you just want to hang out?", he asked Manta,who already took place on the couch.

"Both. I wanted to know where you live. And...", he stopped in the mid of his sentence and looked at Yoh.

"And?"

"And do you know why Anna was crying yesterday?"

"She was crying!?", Yoh said and raised his voice.

"Y-yeah", he stuttered. "Do you have something to do with that?"

"I.. I don't know"

"What happened here?"

"Girls are just complicated. Did something happen with Anna in the past?"

"I don't know, some people say that her parents always beat her and then they left her"

"What?", Yoh's jaw dropped.

"Just rumours, but she never told anything about her parents and they were never at the school"

"Thank you Manta", Yoh said and run outside of his house. "I have to go to Anna"


	6. New Love

(A/N): So here is the new chapter. I hope that you will like it. As always **R&R. **Have fun while reading it.

* * *

><p>Soon after Yoh left his house, he stood in front of Anna's door. He was totally out of breath and had no single idea what to tell her. Yoh didn't even know if Anna would open up her door, but Yoh just had to try. How could he just giver her up? He took a deep breath and knocked loudly on her door. After some minutes Anna opened the door and closed it after she saw the smile of Yoh.<p>

"Yoh! What are you doing here?", she asked. "Just leave me alone", she said behind the locked door. Yoh didn't say anything he just continued to knock on Anna's door. It was penetrating, but he wouldn't stop. He was just that stubborn. „Yoh... please just go away...", she said in a teary way.

"No Anna, forget about it. I won't go.", he said to her dead serious.

"I don't want you, why don't you understand?", tears were running down Anna's face. Just within two days that boy made her cry two times. She hates when she cries.

"We both know that you want me as much as I want you!", he shouted to her. "Anna please, I just want to talk with you!", he wouldn't stop knocking on her door. More tears were running down her face and she started to sob. Anna didn't want to cry, but she couldn't withstand it.

"Go away", she cried, her complete face was red. More and more tears were running down her face.

"I will stay here! I love you, Anna Kyoyama!", Yoh screamed. For a second Anna stopped crying. She was shocked and her heart was racing once again.

"You don't know me", she sobbed.

"Then give me the chance to get to know you", everything was silent now. No wind was blowing, no bird was singing, the whole world just disappeared. Only Anna and Yoh existed now in their own little world. "Please Anna. Just open already", he said.

"Don't you see how much pain you are causing to me", Anna whimpered. More and more tears ran down on her red face. She sat on the floor with her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. She rested her head on her long, bare legs. Tears were slowly running down them. "Just leave"

"How often do I have to say that I won't leave you!? I love you Anna. I know it sounds stupid, because we only know us for a week, but Anna I have really strong feelings for you. Everytime I see you my heart is racing, my body is getting hot and I am completely happy when I am around you. If you wouldn't feel the same the things we did yesterday would never have happened. Anna, I really love and adore you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are sweet, nice, lovable, cute and extremely hot. I love your small lips, which I just want to kiss everyday. I love your amber eyes, which stun me when I look into them. I love the nice and cute side of yours, which you show me when we are alone. Also I love the aggressive and harsh side of you. I love your long and beautiful legs. Your smile, which I don't see that often, is just taking my breath away. The scent of your hair is just overwhelming. I know, that I ain't the perfect guy. I am stupid and an Idiot, also I never had a relationship before", he paused and took a deep breath. "But how could I just give you up? You are amazing Anna", all the words were just bursting out of Yoh's mouth. "I will never leave you." Minutes were passing without either of them saying anything. Yoh felt really awkward and blushed, realizing what he all just said. It was embarrassing and the silence was excruciating. The door was slowly opening and then Yoh saw Anna, still with tears running down her face.

"If you break my heart, I'll break every bone you own", she said, while she closed her eyes. "Do it already", she whispered softly.

"Only fair I would say", he grabbed Anna's thigh, pulled her closer to his body and kissed her intensely. They kissed each other for minutes, not parting their lips. It was the first kiss for both of them and it just felt perfect, even better than perfect. Anna's lips felt soft, salty and hot. It was an indescribable kiss. Both of them waited so long for this moment.

"Wow", Anna whispered, still being hold tightly, in Yoh's shoulder. She buried her head deeper in the shoulder of Yoh.

"Yeah", Yoh answered with a racing heart. He let go of Anna. "So are we a couple now?"

"Yoh Asakura, you really know how to deal with women", Anna said with a small smile, whipping some of her tears away. Yoh looked confused. "This was the most unromantic thing I've ever heard"

"You girls are really difficult", he sighed. "I really love you Anna! I want no other girl than you as my girlfriend. You are just the perfect girl for me. Please be mine", he said with a smile in his face waiting for an answer.

"I don't like all that kitschy stuff. Can't you just say it like a normal person?"

"Anna, you are fucking complicated", he said while letting out a huge sigh and he rolled his eyes over.

"You really wanna start a relationship with insulting me?", she said. Yoh looked annoyed at her. Anna simply just smiled again. Yoh's heart melted once again. "Yes, you idiot." She said still with her cute, little smile. "I wanna be your girlfriend", she kissed him again.

"Anna", he kissed her once again. "Sorry... I've to go already. I'm so sorry, I didn't think this through and now Manta sits at my home alone. If you want you can come with me"

"No, it's okay",she said. "We will have plenty of time to enjoy time together", she said softly. She kissed him a last time. "God.. I can't believe that we are doing this"

"Why not?", Yoh looked confused at Anna.

"When I saw you for the first time, I already liked you... But..."

"But?"

"But I never thought a guy like you, would like a girl like me. After all I am not the nicest person on earth", she said not looking in his eyes.

"Anna didn't you listen to me? You are amazing. Really! Now stop looking so sad", he said with a small smile. He gave her a last kiss and wandered slowly down the street still looking at Anna, who watched him still standing at her house.

'Yoh...You make me happy to be alive. Maybe not all humans aren't bad', she thought, while going back in her house.

**At Yoh's house again:**

* * *

><p>Yoh finally reached his house, but his legs felt like pudding. He was out of breath and sweating, but he couldn't let Manta wait for another minute. He walked finally in his house, while breathing heavy.<p>

"So you are finally back", Manta said annoyed. "I don't know what happened, but you seem that you had a good time while "visiting" Anna", he said still in an annoyed tone, but with a small smirk.

"W-why? I just talked with her", Yoh said, while blushing. He really was a bad liar.

"Oh so you are wearing lipstick nowadays?", Manta chuckled.

"Wh-what lipstick? Where?"

"I don't know. But if I should guess, I would say it is on your lips", he said still chuckling a bit. It was very funny how Yoh panicked and rubbed his complete face to remove the lipstick of Anna. "I will call HoroHoro", he took his phone out of his pocket and searched for HoroHoro's number with a small smile on his face.

"Why do you want to call him?", Yoh looked very puzzled.

"Well, why not? Let's have some fun before you abandon us for her", he said, while dialing HoroHoro's number. Yoh sighed and went into the kitchen to get some drinks for them. It didn't take long for the blue-haired boy to show up. He stood with a big smile in front of Yoh's door, he hold in each hand two six-packs of beer. Without any further hesitation he walked in the house of Yoh.

"You really think it is a good idea to drink today?", Yoh asked HoroHoro, who already disappeared in the living room. As Yoh walked in the living room HoroHoro was already laying on the couch only leaving enough space for Manta to sit, he didn't need much though.

"You are sixteen right?", Yoh just nodded. "So what's the problem dude?", he threw a can to Yoh. "Let's celebrate that you will have sex with an incredible hot girl", he said smiling and taking a sip from his beer.

"You really are an idiot, HoroHoro", Yoh sighed and opened his beer. "And you are also a bad influence", he took a big sip of his beer. HoroHoro shrugged and smiled at him. Soon the mood got more relaxed and all of them were a little tipsy.

"Dude, I am like, really happy for you. I mean she is the devil, but if she makes you happy, then it's all good", HoroHoro said while being half asleep on the couch.

"I really love her", Yoh said, while sitting at the floor.

"That's fantastic", he said, while he jumped up. "I hope, I'll find also a woman, who will love me", he said a little depressed.

"Hey, it'll be alright", Manta said. "You'll find a girl soon", but HoroHoro didn't hear anything anymore. He was already asleep on the floor.

"Well, you can stay here too, Manta", Yoh said, while putting a blanket over his friend. "It's pretty late though, so I'll do the same as HoroHoro. See you tomorrow", he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was fun", Manta smiled back at Yoh, who already disappeared through the door.

"Good night", he screamed.


End file.
